A proper christmas
by Raye-chan
Summary: When Duo and Heero make wishes for a proper Christmas their wishes are granted and they find themselves in a new dimenstion. There they meet 2 girls who know who their secret. Co-written with Lita


Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from a few CD's that I have in my room. I don't own Gundam Wing or any other cartoons that may be mentioned.  
  
  
  
LITA: I know I have too many stories and I've promised to update them but I haven't for ages but thank god it's holidays now so I will be updating them very, very soon. I'm sorry but I couldn't resist doing a Christmas story. This story is Co-written with Raye. And for anyone who is waiting for a new chapter of Back to Before we should have one up really soon. By the way this story contains gay relationships, (Trowa/Quatre) you have been warned.  
  
  
  
The characters in this story are around about 17 years old. It's set after the war.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1-Wishes Granted  
  
  
  
  
  
Duo walked down the busy, snow covered street, admiring the Christmas decorations in the windows as he went and feeling grateful for the noises of the traffic and people in the background. It was a welcome change from the mansion at the moment. It was as silent as a grave, probably due to the fact that he and Heero were the only occupants. The eerie silence, broken only by the tapping of the keys of Heero's laptop was beginning to get to Duo, making him wish for noise, any noise.  
  
  
  
He would even have been happy to have Wufei shouting at him as he chased him around the house trying to cut off his braid. But there was no chance of that as Wufei was on the other side of the world somewhere. Their Chinese companion had disappeared three days ago saying that he had 'special bussiness' to take care of. The proud boy had tried to make it sound like he was on a work related assignment but all of his friends knew that he had gone to visit the graves of his lost clan, just like he did every year.  
  
  
  
Then, yesterday Quatre had gone to visit his many relatives for Christmas, taking Trowa with him. Duo would have liked to go with them only to escape being the only one left in the large house with an anti-social Heero for Christmas, but he knew that they had wanted some private time together.  
  
  
  
While lost in thought Duo had unknowingly walked past the lolly store but when he realised it was too late and he was carried off by the moving mob of people surrounding him. Most of them were carrying presents, wrapping paper or supplies for Christmas dinner making Duo feel very left out and conspicuous.  
  
  
  
Parents hurried past in the opposite direction, young children clinging tightly to their hands as they babbled cheerily about Santa and reindeer.  
  
  
  
"Mummy, how many days until Santa comes?" one little girl questioned her mother as she tugged on the sleeve of her mother's shirt.  
  
  
  
"Seven more days darling, one more week to wait," But Duo barely heard the woman's answer as he was thinking about his past. He'd never had a proper Christmas, a Christmas with presents, decorations, Christmas dinner and family. The only Christmas present that he had ever got was the television that Quatre had given him last year. This thought made Duo feel very downcast and depressed. 'If only I could have a proper Christmas, I wish I could.'  
  
  
  
Duo sighed at the thought of having a proper Christmas, he knew it wasn't possible. He would never have a proper Christmas; he'd resigned himself to that fact a long time ago, but he still couldn't help wishing. He turned and made his way back through the crowd of holiday shoppers.  
  
  
  
All of the Christmas shoppers were too preoccupied to notice the little figure lurking in one of the side streets. 'Hmm,' he thought to himself, 'Interesting, very interesting indeed.' And with that the unnoticed creature vanished in a cloud of green and red smoke.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Heero sat at his laptop typing away at the keyboard, his fingers moving so fast that they were only a blur. Duo thought that he was doing work, little did he know that Heero was really sending e-mails containing death threats to Relena. They seemed to be working too. Ever since he had started sending the threatening letters to Relena, stating that if she didn't leave 'that poor guy alone' she would pay for it with her life, she had stopped hanging off him.  
  
  
  
'Hmm,' Heero thought to himself as he tried to think of the correct way in which to word it. Just then one of those stupid Internet ads popped up. Heero stared at the invasive advertisement in shock. 'How in hell did that manage to happen?' he wondered as he had long ago blocked his computer from all of those stupid ads. Consumed by curiosity, Heero waited rather impatiently for the ad to load.  
  
  
  
It was an ad for Christmas, showing a family around a beautifully decorated tree. The mother and father were on a sofa laughing while their two children played on the floor with the puppy. Heero looked at the picture with a studying look. 'Is that what a real Christmas is? Does it bring joy and happiness?'  
  
  
  
Heero thought back to his past Christmas experiences and realised that the only one that he could remember was last year when Quatre had given him . . . 'what had he given him?' He couldn't remember but he could remember that he had felt . . . weird . . . that was the only way to explain it.  
  
  
  
Tears started to run down Heero's cheeks, (AN: out of character I know but just bear with me, sorry, I like writing sob stories) and he hastily reached up to brush them away. 'I wish . . . I wish . . . I don't know what I wish . . . I wish that Dr. J had never found me . . . I wish that I could remember how to have emotions . . . I wish that for once . . . just for once I could have something remotely close to a normal life.'  
  
  
  
The same strange creature that had been watching Duo from the alleyway stood hidden in the shadows of a corner. It reached up to scratch it's antlers as it thought this new knowledge over. (AN: just in case you didn't realise this creature can read minds.)  
  
  
  
'I think I'll grant these wishes,' the creature mused to itself, 'these boys have done so much good that they deserve some reward for . . .' it's thoughts were cut off as a booming voice filled it's head. 'Stop playing god! It's not your choice I sent you to grant their wishes it was a command, not a request. Now snap to it!'  
  
  
  
Grumbling a little the creature disappears in a flash of green and red.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
In another dimension . . .  
  
  
  
Two girls walked around a crowded shopping centre, much like the one that Duo was in apart from the fact that there is no snow. They talk about their favourite cartoons and cartoon characters as they shop for Christmas presents for their families.  
  
  
  
The strange Christmas creature that has been ordered to grant Heero and Duo's wishes watches them from above. 'Perfect he thinks to himself, their families are perfect. Maybe they'll get more than just a proper Christmas out of this. Maybe they'll find happiness.'  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Duo walked in the door, arm full with bags full of lollies and chocolate. Suddenly a cloud of red and green smoke appeared in front of him causing him to fall backwards into the wall. Duo glanced up and as the smoke cleared he began to be able to make out a creature of some kind standing in its place. The creature had a halo of tinsel topping a pair of reindeer antlers, which were poking out from its black spiky hair and was wearing elf shoes on his feet. It was clothed in a nappy and a t-shirt saying 'I Love Santa'.  
  
  
  
The creature coughed and waved the smoke away, as Duo stared in shock. The creature reminded him of someone but he couldn't think who. "I'm hear to grant you're wish," the creature stated. Duo stared at it dumbfounded. Then "You mean you're going to take me to live in Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory?!" he exclaimed with joy.  
  
  
  
The creature scratched the back of its head and laughed. "Umm . . . no, I'm going to give you a proper Christmas."  
  
  
  
Just then Heero appeared having come to find out what all of the commotion was about. He walked through the door, saw the creature and suddenly screamed, "Duo, help! It's happening again!" before promptly passing out on the floor.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Hope you all liked it! We'll try to finish it in time for Christmas but no guarantees.  
  
  
  
Did anyone work out who the creature is? If you did please tell us who you think it is. It might make us update quicker.  
  
Cya  
  
Lita and Raye 


End file.
